I will never forget
by BelongToMe
Summary: Sharpay remembers some important milestones in her relationship with Troy. A Troypay oneshot going from meeting to heart breaking. Better than I can describe in a summary.


**I was out with my family when I thought of this. Hope you like it, it's the first time I've done any TroyPay. I love Sharpay romances, they're so much more realistic than Troyella. Anyway, enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

_I will never forget when I first saw Troy Bolton._

I was fourteen and had just moved to Albuquerque with my family. It was my mom's company picnic and because my brother was sick and couldn't come I had to be dragged along. When we got there I realized that the only other person between the ages of 10 and 28 was one boy with sandy brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

_I will never forget when I first talked to Troy Bolton._

"Hey." I was shy back then.

I was relieved to see his face break into a wide smile. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "I'm so glad I'm not the only teenager here. Usually these things really suck. I'm Troy, Troy Bolton."

"Sharpay Evans."

"Isn't that like a dog?" He saw my face. "Sorry. So how come this is the first time I've seen you?"

"My family just moved here from Rhode Island and my mom just started working here. I was really worried I wouldn't have anyone to talk to cause Ryan's sick."

"Who's Ryan?" Those beautiful eyes filled with confusion.

"My twin brother."

_I will never forget being friends with Troy Bolton_

We were friends. It was so easy back then. That summer was the best of my life. We spent almost every waking hour together, swimming, riding bikes, playing basketball... No one would believe now that I once beat him at a one-on-one game. I was there the day he broke his arm by falling from his tree house. I waited in the hospital to be the first person to sign his cast. I was the shoulder he cried on when he saw his pet cat get hit by a car. I was there for him.

Slowly, I developed a crush on that quiet, sweet, beautiful boy.

_I will never forget going out with Troy Bolton._

It was more than I could have hoped for, the day he asked me to go out with him. We went to the Albuquerque pizza parlor and shared a Hawaiian then went bowling. It was the first time I had ever been and he helped me the entire time. On our next date, he took me to see Beauty and the Beast the musical at the theatre in town, saying it was like us. That was when I fell in love with the stage. Our third date was a picnic with all of my favourite foods, in the woods near his house, despite the fact there was snow on the ground. After that, we were officicially 'together' and he was my boyfriend.

_I will never forget my first kiss with Troy Bolton._

We had been together for a couple weeks when it was time for my parents annual Christmas party. Ryan and I were allowed to invite one person each. He invited a girl from our class he had a crush on and I invited Troy. At ten we went outside, away from all the adults who had been drinking since six o'clock that night and sat on the swing seat that overlooked our backyard. We were talking about the party, then about Christmas and our favourite holidays when he decided we should play in the snow that had coated the ground and was still falling. We threw snowballs at each other and then he tackled me, pushing me onto the ground with him lying on top of me. I tried to push him off, but instead he leaned in and kissed me on the lips, then opened his eyes, brushed snow off my face and told me I was beautiful.

_I will never forget when I fell in love with Troy Bolton._

We had to go back to Rhode Island for a couple weeks when my grandfather died. He'd been driving and had been hit by a drunk driver. It was such a shock to hear my grandpop who was always so happy and full of life, had been taken away from me. I was devastated. When I found out I called Troy and he came to my house straight away and held me in his arms until I had cried myself to sleep. When I woke up, he was still there. He was my life for weeks afterwards. He was there when I wanted to talk, and there when I just wanted to escape the hell my home had become as my mother blamed my father for not being there when her dad died.

_I will never forget when I broke Troy Bolton's heart._

I had just gotten my first starring role in a musical after a couple years in theatre. I was playing Cinderella and Troy would be playing my prince. It was heaven. Until one day when I walked to the wings from the costume room and saw him kissing one of the girls from the chorus in the middle of the stage. I walked away quietly and my heart turned to ice.

When I next saw him, I was too proud to admit that I had seen him cheat. For the past three years I have been too ashamed to tell anyone about the mistake I had made.

I had broken up with him. I had yelled and screamed but I had not let any tears fall. I told him I hated him and I had always felt that way. I told him I felt sorry for him so I had been his friend. I told him that I never wanted to talk to him again. I watched his eyes and saw his heart break. They became dull and lifeless and I hated myself for being the cause of his pain but I was still too proud.

After that, I had forced Ryan to enter every production with me.

And then weeks later, long after the final curtain had gone down, I found out the truth. Our director decided he needed practice "kissing someone other than Sharpay" to allow him to fully get into his character and had asked one of the chorus girls to help him. He was innocent.

_I will never forget when Troy Bolton broke my heart._

When they had just finished their audition for Twinkle Towne and I saw him look at her. That look he used to give me. It was full of admiration and hope and affection. I had seen it everyday that summer. I wished I could still see it directed at me but those days were long over. The looks that were for me had been filled with scorn and disdain, but the worst was when he looked straight through me, unconcerned and uncaring. My heart shattered when he looked at her. My love for him was still there, but my hope was lost.

_I will never forget him._


End file.
